Jej piękne, zielone oczy
by Nessa32
Summary: ,,Widział jej zapłakany wzrok. Widział jak próbowała ukryć strach czający się w jej oczach. Widział jak kolejna łza spadła z jej pięknych, zielonych oczu. - Mike! Proszę cię, odłóż ten pistolet. Nie myślisz racjonalnie! – krzyknęła roztrzęsionym głosem. '


Słońce górowało wysoko na niebie sprawiając, że dzień bez wątpliwości można było zaliczyć do jednych z najlepszych tego lata. Dzieci biegały po parku śmiejąc się wniebogłosy, a znudzone matki doglądały swoich pociech paląc kolejne papierosy.

Mike westchnął patrząc w niebo i mrużąc oczy. Tak wiele się zmieniło, a jednak wszystko pozostało takie samo. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele wyjechali na studia w różne części świata. Tylko on pozostał w mieście. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić. Nie mógł zostawić Josha, Hannah, Beth i….Jess. Był im to winien. To przez niego zginęli. To przez niego na cmentarzu znajdują się tabliczki z ich imionami. Gdyby nie popełnił tych błędów, wszystko by dzisiaj wyglądało inaczej…Gdyby tylko…

\- Mike! – fuknął mu nad uchem kobiecy głos. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

Chłopak przerwał swoje rozmyślania i spojrzał na osobę od której pochodził ów odgłos.

Siedząca obok niego dziewczyna o długich blond włosach obserwowała go uważnie swoimi zielonymi oczami. Bardzo ładnymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Tak, tak, Sam. – westchnął Mike biorąc łyk kawy. – Słucham cię uważnie.

\- Skoro tak to odpowiedz mi. –mruknęła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie.

Zapadła cisza. Mike wlepił wzrok w napój w swoim kubku, a Sam tylko westchnęła.

-Spytałam się czy już wiesz co chcesz dalej robić.

\- Tak. Mam zamiar dołączyć do wyższych służb mundurowych. Chcę zakończyć sprawę ze starymi wydarzeniami.

\- Mike…- zaczęła Sam, spoglądając ze współczuciem na przyjaciela. – Nie powinieneś się tym zadręczać.

\- Nie, Sam. To moja wina. To przeze mnie oni nie żyją. – odparł ze spokojem chłopak patrząc w ziemię.- Gdybym podjął lepsze decyzje to oni by żyli. Byliby tu z nami….Gdybym tylko…

\- Mike…To nie jest twoja wina. Oni nie mają ci tego za złe.

\- Skąd ty to niby możesz wiedzieć?

\- Po prostu to wiem. Zaufaj mi. – rzekła blondynka łapiąc go za rękę i uśmiechając się lekko.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która była trzymana przez Sam. Widząc to zmieszana dziewczyna szybko cofnęła rękę i spojrzała w bok, lekko zaczerwieniona Mike uśmiechnął się.

\- Ufam ci, Sam. A teraz wybacz. Muszę już iść, za godzinę mam zajęcia.

Dziewczyna mruknęła jedynie coś pod nosem dalej unikając jego wzroku. Mike westchnął i ruszył wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej do kampusu.

Idąc spokojnym krokiem między drzewami parku obejrzał się za siebie spoglądając w stronę ławki, gdzie jeszcze kilka minut temu siedział ze swoją przyjaciółką, lecz jej tam już nie było. Przeniósł wzrok na swoją dłoń i się zamyślił. W tamtym momencie, gdy jej dotknęła poczuł coś. Dziwne uczucie. Nie miał jej tego za złe, bo to było nawet przyjemne

* * *

Widział jej zapłakany wzrok. Widział jak próbowała ukryć strach czający się w jej oczach. Widział jak kolejna łza spadła z jej pięknych, zielonych oczu.

\- Mike! Proszę cię, odłóż ten pistolet. Nie myślisz racjonalnie! – krzyknęła roztrzęsionym głosem.

Nie posłuchał jej. Przyłożył pistolet bliżej swojej głowy i chwycił za spust.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, czuł że znowu wypił o jednego drinka za dużo.

\- Mike! Posłuchaj mnie! Jesteś pijany!

Kolejne jej zrozpaczone krzyki. Kolejne łzy spadające z jej pięknych, zielonych oczu.

\- Mike! To nie zwróci im życia! Nic nie da to, że się zabijesz! Proszę cię, Mike! Odłóż to! Nie chcę cię stracić!

Zawahał się. Też nie chciał jej stracić. Niepewnie odłożył broń, po czym podszedł do niej chwiejnym krokiem i otarł jej łzy.

Z jej pięknych, zielonych oczu.

* * *

\- No, chłopie! – krzyknął Chris klepiąc Mike'a w ramię.- Gratulację! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty i nasza pani prawnik się spikniecie.

-A ja nadal nie wierzę, że nie poprosiłeś Ashley o rękę. – odparł Mike, zabierając od Matta butelkę piwa.

\- Powinieneś już dawno to zrobić, Chris. – dorzucił Matt siadając na oparciu fotela. – Takie jak Ashley nie będą czekać wiecznie!

Chris zaczerwienił się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nawet jej nie widziałem ! Dajcie mi trochę czasu!

\- Dobrze, dobrze. – odparł z uśmiechem Matt.- Tylko pamiętaj…Nie zwlekaj, bo ktoś sprzątnie ci Ash sprzed nosa!

Mike uśmiechnął się, po czym chrząknął.

\- W sumie co u nich?

\- Emily studiuje medycynę we wschodniej części kraju. Prawdopodobnie przyjedzie dopiero na święta. – mruknął ciemnoskóry biorąc łyk piwa.- A Ash ma praktyki jako nauczycielka w pobliskiej szkole.

\- Rozumiem. – odparł Mike kiwając głową. – A wy, zgaduję że dalej studiujecie informatykę i architekturę?

\- No oczywiście! – burknął Chris.- Kto jak kto, ale my nie tak łatwo porzucimy nasz kierunek, panie władzo.

\- Zobaczymy, informatyku. Zobaczymy – odparł Mike z lekkim uśmiechem.

* * *

\- Jest piękna! – powiedziała zachwycona Ashley patrząc na małe dzieciątko wijące się w kołysce.

\- Ma twoje oczy, Mike. –dodała Emily uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

\- Świetna robota, chłopie. – odparł Matt łapiąc Emily za rękę.

Mike jedynie się uśmiechał słuchając pochwał od przyjaciół. Był z siebie dumny. Właśnie miał przed oczami małą istotkę, którą będzie musiał chronić i która stanie się dla niego całym światem. Miał córeczkę. Małą, uroczą, śliczną córeczkę…

Owinął dziecko dokładnie kocykiem i zgasił światło w pokoju. Przez uchylone drzwi jeszcze jeden raz spojrzał na swój największy skarb, po czym przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciół.

Widząc uśmiechającą się Emily gładzącą swój brzuch i rozmawiającą z Mattem, zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

Widząc błyszczący się pierścionek zaręczynowy na dłoni Ashley i zakłopotanego Chrisa, zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej.

Cieszył się, że wszystko się ułożyło. Cieszył się, że koszmar sprzed niedawna zdołał zostać zapomniany i zamieniony na coś lepszego.

\- Swoją drogą, Mike…- zaczął Chris.

\- Hm?

\- Wiecie już jak ją nazwiecie?

\- Tak. Nadamy jej imię Jessica.

* * *

Jeśli ktoś dawniej powiedziałby mu, że będzie pracować jako główny śledczy w policji, wyśmiałby go.

Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu, że będzie wspaniałym ojcem i mężem, wyśmiałby go podwójnie.

Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu, że jego wspaniałą żoną zostanie, Samanta, uznałby że ten ktoś ześwirował .

Jednak to się stało. On, kobieciarz, podrywacz i szpaner dorobił się swojej własnej rodziny. Miał cudowną żonę, świetne dzieci i wymarzoną pracę. On , Michael Munroe.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga w nocy. Westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na sufit. Zaczął wspominać wczorajszy dzień.

Wspominał to jak trzyletnia Jessica narysowała mu obrazek z napisem ,,Najlepszy tata na świecie''.

Wspominał to, jak dwuletni Josh przytulił go tuż po powrocie z pracy.

Wspominał też, jak sześciomiesięczne bliźniaczki nie dały mu spać przez pół godziny. Zwłaszcza Hannah, bo Beth była spokojna. Według niego za spokojna.

Wspominał to, jak powitał go uśmiech i przepiękne, zielone oczy Sam.

Odwrócił się na bok i przytulił do zwiniętej w kłębek osóbki. Czując jej miękką skórę, wtulił się w nią i jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnął.

\- Hm? – mruknęła Sam zaspanym głosem. – Czy Hannah i Beth znowu…

\- Nie.- przerwał, szepcząc jej do ucha. – Nic się nie stało, Sammy. Wszystko dobrze. Śpij, kochanie.


End file.
